


My precious puppy

by District_9



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/District_9/pseuds/District_9
Summary: When Hyunwoo went to the pet store to buy a dog he did not expect to walk out with both a dog and a date, but he was not complaining though.





	My precious puppy

Hyunwoo had just been promoted and to celebrate he decided to finally get himself a cute little puppy.

Nothing could be compared to his love for puppies and he was beyond excited.

Kihyun had reluctantly told him about the newest pet store that had just opened a few streets away. His "second mom" did not however forget to give him a speech about how instead of being obsesssed over dogs, he should try and find a partner.

Hyunwoo just rolled his eyes at the memory.

The moment he enterred the store he couldn't help but smile, the atmosphere was really calm and as a reserved person, Hyunwoo loved it.

Following the signs to the aisle where the cages with dogs were located, he rather quickly saw the creatures of his affection.

They were all behind a fence playing on a playground for pups, Hyunwoo could feel his heart melting.

"IF you want, you can enter."

Our puppy lover jumped at the sudden voice next to him.

He turned towards the sound only to be met with the most beautiful sight.

In the area filled with puppies was an angel that Hyunwoo hadn't noticed before.

The angel looked breath-taking, better than anything he'd ever seen.

The angel set down the puppy he was holding and walked towards Hyunwoo.

The smile he was supporting made the room even brighter than before and Hyunwoo almost instinctively raised his hand to be able to see without the sun blinding him.

The Angel -whom he now noticed was wearing a workers uniform- grabbed his hand and guided him over to the other side of the fence and towards the pups.

Hyunwoo's gaze flickered from their intertwined hands to the smiling face before him and back to their hands before landing upon the nametag: " _Minhyuk"._

Hyunwoo smiled, somehow that name was the most beautiful thing he'd ever read.

Minhyuk sat down before tugging at Hyunwoo's hand to indicate that he should join him.

The older quickly sank down on his knees to sit beside the smaller boy.

Minhyuk smiled towards him before grabbing a puppy that was pawing at his leg in a cry for his attention.

Minhyuk petted the dog a few times before handing her over to Hyunwoo.

"This one is named Soo-Min, I think she's especially beautiful" The angelic voice broke through Hyunwoo's daze before he without realising answered: "You are especially beautiful"

When he saw a tiny blush form on the smaller's face, Hyunwoo quickly registered what he just said before turning into a full-out tomato. "Ahem, I mean, she's especially beautiful! Yes I meant her, not you"

When he realised how that sounded he wanted to hit himself over the head.

"NO! I mean, yeah, she's beautiful but you're too, it's just- I was talking about her, she's the especially beautiful one- Not that you aren't! It's just-" Hyunwoo cursed at himself.

"I'm sorry, I should just shut up" he quickly looked down to play with the dog instead of gazing at the probably horrified expression of the male next to him.

Yet instead of a horrified reply he received cute giggles instead.

Lifting his gaze towards the beautiful boy next to him, a small smile formed on his lips when he saw the boy's expression.

He seemed so carefree and Hyunwoo finally understood why he felt such powerful pulll towards the smaller. The boy looked just like a happy puppy.

Without another word said between them, the two continued playing with the dogs while unconsciously lingering close to eachother.

And hour or so later Hyunwoo decided that it was time to head home.

"I must be going, I would like to purchase Soo-Min if that's possible" even though he'd met the puppy under an awkward situation, he still felt extremely compatible with the little ball of fluff.

"OF course, follow me to the cash register" the angelic puppy stood up leading the way to the register.

While he handed the boy the money, he didn't know where the sudden extra courage came from but he didn't care, he needed to use this moment before he'd lose it.

"I really did mean what I said back there, you're extremely breath-taking"

MInhyuk's face flushed bright red while he breathed out: "You're extremely handsome yourself".

Hyunwoo couldn't help but smile at that.

"So ... uhm, would you like to go uhm, you know, grab some coffee some time ... Only if you want though, I don't want to make you feel obliged to but I really like you and-" Hyunwoo's knees felt weak, he'd never asked someone out before.

Before Hyunwoo could embarrass himself some more Minhyuk leaned over the counter, placed a soft peck on Hyunwoo's cheek before whispering: "I'll be here Saturday morning, 8 AM" and disappearing to the back of the shop.

Hyunwoo couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, he'd gone out to buy a puppy and came back with one and a date with the most beautiful pup of all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I don't write fluffy one shots (I totally will write more, just you wait, one day I will master the art of fluff)


End file.
